


arteries

by radiosilencez



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Heavy Angst, Kinda, Major Character Injury, Other, Senpai is okay he’s just gonna need a lot of bandaids, Short One Shot, ouch oof ow owie, sequel chapter in the making lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiosilencez/pseuds/radiosilencez
Summary: Senpai’s thoughts after the spirit leaves his body.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124





	arteries

It hurt. Oh god, it hurt so bad. 

He lay crumpled on the ground, shaking and shivering in sheer agony as that; it, whatever it was, a red shadowy visage of a face long forgotten, spoke of a fate far worse then death. It’s not like he could even hear it, not with the blood rushing in his ears and the sound of his own heartbeat being deafening. He felt so weak, so helpless and he couldn’t even scream in pain or for help with the blood rushing up his throat. The blue haired boy and the girl didn’t pay him any attention, and that hurt even more.

His face stung like nothing he’d ever felt before, a pain he couldn’t compare anything to. His vision in his left eye was completely red, and he felt that if he opened his mouth any further, it’d fall straight off. A tune; music, faint but still there filled his ears and he was distantly angry over the fact that they were having a goddamn rap battle next to his bleeding, dying body. It’s not like he could do anything, though. He could barely keep himself awake, what was he to do to stop this? 

So this was it, huh? This is what would be the end of him? Some weird demon that been possessing him 30 minutes ago ripping it’s way through his body? Well, it was certainly a badass way to go, but not one that he wanted to experience. He let himself slump against the ground, body too tired from trying to hold himself up. Fuck this. This was the worst day ever.

His vision went fuzzy as he laid his head against the cold tile of the corrupted courtyard, blood bubbling up from his mouth as he let himself go limp. Maybe, it was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Or maybe it was just a vivid hallucination, and he’d wake back up in the nurse’s office. Maybe...

Maybe...

It all went black.


End file.
